red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Howlers
'''The Howlers '''are a group led by Sevro au Barca. They were initially formed during Darrow's year at The Institute, and consisted of the lowDraft "dregs" of House Mars. They can be identified by the wolfcloaks they traditionally wear, as well as their tendency to howl before going into battle. Most original members of the Howlers go primarily by their nicknames. Involvement Red Rising The Institute Howlers joined Darrow and Mustang's unaffiliated army in Red Rising, adding several members to their ranks outside of House Mars. Golden Son The Howlers were brought to the Core from various positions around the Rim by Mustang when she suspected there would be conflict between House Augustus and House Bellona. They then integrated into the ranks of the Augustans, though vocally remaining loyal only to Darrow and Mustang. Several died in the Iron Rain, though most escaped Darrow's Triumph unscathed. Morning Star Now an elite wing of The Rising, the Howlers have added several Reds to their ranks by the start of Morning Star. They were involved in rescuing Darrow from Attica. Their mysterious initiation ritual is revealed when Darrow, Victra and Holiday officially join their ranks. Iron Gold After the Rising won, The Howlers became an official rank within the Republic's Military, and now has 111 members total, though they are spread throughout the Republic. Thirty-seven are in the meeting when Darrow decides to run, and most go with him. Known divisions at that time are Warlock Squadron and Pegasus Legion. Iron Gold Chapter 16 Howler Rules * Rule 1: Never Bow. * Rule 2: Never betray the pack. Pierce Brown on Reddit, Dark Age AMA - The pack - July 26, 2019 * Rule 3: You can't pick your own nickname. Pierce Brown on Reddit, Dark Age AMA - Nickname - July 26, 2019 * Rule 7: When possible, bring a knife to a fist fight, a gun to a knife fight, and a Reaper to a gunfight. Pierce Brown on Reddit, Dark Age AMA - Bring a Knife to a Fistfight - July 26, 2019 * Rule 17: Only Pixies bathe before a battle. * Rule 17: Always pack a catheter.Reddit - I am Pierce Brown, author of Red Rising. Ask Me Anything! - September 28, 2015 * Rule 18: Always bring a toothbrush (Ragnar!) Pierce Brown on Reddit, Dark Age AMA - Toothbrush - July 26, 2019 * Rule 19: Not allowed to make fun of someone for shitting their suit. HowlerPod Episode 31 - 4:30 - August 5, 2019 Members Original Members * Sevro au Barca (Goblin) - leader * Weed * Clown * Thistle (Cyriana au Tanus) - later defected to the Boneriders * Pebble * Screwface * Harpy (Daria) * Rotback * Quinn * Lea Other Institute Members * Pax au Telemanus * Tactus au Rath * Dax * Milia * Nyla Other Original Trilogy Members * Ragnar Volarus * Darrow of Lykos (The Reaper) * Victra au Julii * Holiday ti Nakamura * Sleepy Iron Gold Members * Min-Min * Winkle * Kieran of Lykos * Thraxa au Telemanus * Alexandar au Arcos * Rhonna of Lykos * Colloway xe Char References Category:Organizations es:Aulladores